Earth
This page is about the Planet Earth. For the planet referred to as "Earth" in Phantasy Star Zero, see Coral. For the skill used by Chaz Ashley in Phantasy Star IV, see Earth (skill). Earth is an inhabited planet in the Phantasy Star universe. It has made appearances in several of the classic and modern games in the franchise's history. Phantasy Star II In Phantasy Star II, Earth is the home planet for the primary antagonists of the second generation. As a result of their overuse of natural resources with little regard to consequences, the earthmen were responsible for causing the destruction of their planet. Before the planet collapsed, the earthmen were able to construct the spaceship Noah in order to escape unharmed. They would eventually find themselves in the Algo solar system, where they would create the Mother Brain in an act of pity for the local humans who were not as advanced as they were. Phantasy Star III The planet Earth makes an appearance in Aron's ending for Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. After defeating Dark Force, the Alisa III travels through space and time when it is suddenly sucked into a nearby black hole. The space vessel is detected by the London Communications Center shortly after arriving in the Sol system. Chronologically, this would mean that despite the game taking place in the third millennium, the black hole sent the Alisa III back before the second millennium's events transpired. This would mean that Earth has not yet been destroyed by its people. Phantasy Star Online 2 Earth returns as a major setting in the Phantasy Star Online 2 series. It is featured in Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation and EPISODE 4 of the game. Earth does not normally exist in the dimension that Oracle resides in. Earth is located in another universe that is otherwise inaccessible to ARKS; the only way in and out of the dimension is an MMORPG developed by the corporation ESC-A known as'' Phantasy Star Online 2, a Japanese video game that secretly connects Earthlings to the ARKS' dimension. In terms of its relation to its real life counterpart, Earth is largely similar to our version, and possesses similar culture and technology. Its primary difference is the existence of Aether, a particle discovered in AD 2016 that is capable of high-speed data transmission. Aether became the foundation for the Aethernet, a futuristic counterpart of the Internet that is fueled by Aether particles routinely dispersed by ESC-A Towers stationed around the world. This Aether allows Earthlings to connect to the internet from anytime, anywhere, using any device with internet capabilities. Earth is home to a mysterious group of beings known as Mother Cluster, an organization led by the woman only known as Mother. The members who comprise this group are very talented Earthlings who have been gifted the ability to wield Aether for offensive means, such as being able to summon Phantoms, monsters made of Aether, and possessing weapons based around their abilities. Mother Cluster is the true face of ESC-A, secretly running ''Phantasy Star Online 2 in order to spy on ARKS and monitor their activities. Category:Planets in the Phantasy Star universe Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Planets